Scientists and researchers, as well as physicians, from time to time rely upon monitoring the electrical potentials created during some physiological phenomena in animals or patients. Electrocardiograms, electroencephlograms, etc. are recognized as valuable aids and are frequently relied upon to facilitate a thorough diagnosis and the proper remedial treatment. But, the soundness of the diagnosis is dependent on the accuracy of the available information. A long standing problem is that of securing the electrodes firmly during the information gathering period. One solution, of course, is to surgically implant sensors; however, this is time consuming and generally is unacceptable for a variety of other reasons. Adhesive tape often is used and works under controlled conditions in the lab. Yet, when the test subject is perspiring heavily or if it is a marine mammal underwater, the wetness loosens the tape and the electrodes slip off. Thus, there is a continuing need in the state of the art for an electrode for sensing the internal electrical potentials in living animals which reliably is held in place for a prolonged period of time.